dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Electric Kamehameha
& or & |similar='Final Kamehameha Justice Kamehameha Standing Kamehameha Super Kamehameha' }} Electric Kamehameha is a golden-yellow colored version of the Super Kamehameha used by Gohan. Overview First, Gohan charges up an incredible amount of ki so that the golden aura around his body keeps flashing. Then, he brings his cupped hands to his left side and charges a golden-yellow Kamehameha. Finally, Gohan brings his hands forward and fires the attack with the flashing light emanating from his body at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage, even creating a mushroom cloud in its wake. Gohan uses this attack in an attempt to destroy the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu. Wanting to protect the people he cares about from Majin Buu, Gohan rejects Supreme Kai's retreating order and attacks Majin Buu's cocoon with the Electric Kamehameha. However, as the smoke clears, the cocoon appears to be unaffected by Gohan's attack. Gohan then fires several Electric Kamehamehas at the Sealed Ball, but cannot inflict any damage and instead blasts the cocoon up into the air. Gohan tries one more time, hoping to destroy it this time, he charges it up with more power and fires it up at the falling cocoon. While the attack is blasting the cocoon, pink energy begins glowing in the core inside of the cocoon. The cocoon crashes to the ground and hatches, releasing a gaseous substance that later forms into the monster, Majin Buu. Ultimate Gohan uses the attack during his battle against Super Buu (with Gotenks absorbed). After exchanging several blows with Super Buu, Gohan jumps in the air off of a few boulders and fires the Electric Kamehameha down at Super Buu, who counters with a Vanishing Beam. The two energy waves collide in a Beam Struggle and neither attack is able to gain the upper hand. When Gohan and Super Buu charge more power into the Electric Kamehameha and Vanishing Beam respectively, the beam struggle grows bigger until it ends with a huge explosion. Appearances in Video Games Electric Kamehameha is named in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury; enemies hit by this beam in the game can become stunned for a few seconds. Ultimate Gohan also uses a golden-yellow Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend and Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. With its color changed to blue and named "Super Kamehameha", it appears in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and the ''Raging Blast'' games where it is Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's Ultimate Blast and one of Ultimate Gohan's Blast 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, it is used by Super Saiyan Adult Gohan and Ultimate Gohan, with Ultimate Gohan's version being called Ultimate Kamehameha. Variations *'Justice Kamehameha' – The energy sphere version of the Electric Kamehameha. Used by Gohan in his "Great Saiyaman" form to help Videl during their battle against the Zombies in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Trivia *Gohan calls this technique "Kamehameha" while charging the attack in the English dub of the anime. In the Japanese version and the manga, Gohan does not say anything. Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks